Overflowing
by MaluFerris
Summary: Cuando se cree que se toca fondo y termina algo de manera irremediable, solo queda levantarse, aceptar todo aquello que te aqueja y desequilibra y como dicen si se cierra una puerta otra nueva se abre. ¿Cual camino te aventurarias a seguir recorriendo? (Resumen completo adentro.)
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Overflowing

**Disclaimer**: Prince of tenis y sus personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi. Solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro para mi historia: **Overflowing** la cual si es de Mi autoría y no doy consentimiento de plagio.

**Advertencias:** **OOC, AU/UA, Posible Lime y Lemon.**

**Sinopsis:**

Cuando se cree que se toca fondo y termina algo de manera irremediable, solo queda levantarse, aceptar todo aquello que te aqueja y desequilibra y como dicen si se cierra una puerta otra nueva se abre.  
Tu que elegirías?  
Si te das cuenta que aquella vida que veías antes proyectarse en tu mente no está completamente acabada y esa puerta quedo entre abierta y teniendo en cuenta que quizá si quedan cabos sueltos; te arriesgarías a seguirlo intentando?  
En cambio, si se cerró completamente, forzarías las cosas para volver ahí? Costase lo que costase.  
O por otro lado tomarías un nuevo camino que posiblemente te lleve a la felicidad, aquel que a simple vista te ofrece tanto o más de lo que antes jamás hubieras imaginado.

Hay un enorme cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones que se desbordan sin compasión alguna, tienes que elegir a bien o mal lo que crees mejor para ti y si las cosas no salen como quieres; atenerte a las consecuencias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 1**

Hoy despuésés de un día pesado me encontraba recostado sobre el sillón mullido de mi casa, amaba mi trabajo pero en ocasiones me dejaba exhausto y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero tenía amistades que obviaban ese detalle y molestaban cuando podían, por ejemplo: mi móvil sobre la mesilla de la sala llevaba sonando cerca de 20 minutos y aun no me animaba a contestar. Pero la paciencia empezaba a llegar a su límite...

Juro que si no es nada importante les cuelgo y no os vuelvo a contestar al teléfono el resto de mi vida-(vamos, quizá exageraba pero me encontraba sumamente exhausto y frustrado por mi trabajo).

-Lo siento tezuka, pero es algo importante, encontramos a oishi en mal estado, no sabemos aún el motivo de su estado etílico, te vemos en el bar rikaidai. en 2 hrs - dijo y colgó pero sin pasar por desapercibido un repentino grito casi agónico a través de la línea justo antes de la finalización telefónica, ante la extrañeza de que una persona tan serena y tranquila como oishi se encontrará así debía ser algo delicado y fuera lo que fuera tenía claro que los amigos en buenas o malas siempre estarían para ser un pilar de apoyo, así que tomando las llaves del departamento y tomando una aspirina y la cartera salió rumbo hacia el usualmente tranquilo bar.

El transcurso parecío eterno y pesado, mas por el hecho de que el dolor de cabeza aparentemente se empezó a convertir en una persistente migraña y las luces de los edificios y autos que veía tras la ventana del bus no tenían planeado dar una tregua... Solo esperaba que la aspirina que tome antes de salir del departamento hiciera efecto lo más pronto posible; aunque era bueno saber que a la siguiente vuelta que hiciera el bus bajaría y a unas pocas calles encontraba el tranquilo bar donde planeaba encontrarme con mis amigos.

-En la siguiente parada por favor - espete al Conductor del transporte a lo cual asintió y en menos de un minuto paro a lo cual agradecí con un escueto gracias para proceder a bajar y caminar por las oscuras y tranquilas calles.

-Hooooi tezuka! Aquí! Aquí! - elevo la vos un joven atractivo de cabello rojizo que se encontraba a lo lejos parado fuera de un establecimiento.

-Buenas noches eiji pensaban que no iba a venir? - pregunte con vos cansada al ver a mi amigo hiperactivo fuera esperando.

-Qué va! Fuji me pidió Que contactara a momo ya que a el no le respondió al teléfono y pues salí aquí a fuera a marcar y por último a agregar un mensaje más a su bandeja de entrada de paso me decidí a esperar en lo que me fumaba un cigarro... son los únicos que faltan - explico serio el joven de maneras gatunas.

-Ya veo..., que tal esta oishi? Esta adentro con los demás cierto? - pregunte con cautela ya que el era el mas apegado a oishi de todos nosotros.

-Pues bien... No está, pero se encuentra un poco mas despierto gracias a uno de esos asquerosos cafés que hace inui - explico lo último con una cara de asco ahora comprendía el grito antes de que fuji colgara- cuando llegamos inui y yo al depa después del entrenamiento y vinos a Fuji esperándonos a fuera sentado, nos explicó la situación y pues ya ves. inui le preparo una de sus mezclas "deliciosas" y energizantes y lo despertó de una manera espartana para que espabilara - exclamo haciendo comillas con los dedos para seguro referirse a los brebajes de inui, para después tirar el cigarro que tenía entre uno de ellos y pisarlo- vamos adentro que nos esperan, esperemos que mono venga en camino; así que solo asentí con la cabeza y le seguí.

El lugar era espacioso, un tanto oscuro pero no tanto gracias a las pantallas que emitían las imágenes de los vídeos musicales que pasaban y al igual luminoso con unas pequeñas lamparas en pilares centrales y mesillas, la barra y el escenario en el que tocaban bandas o se hacía karaoke eran lo que mas brillaba del lugar con luces tenues en tonos ámbar agradables a la vista.

-El día de hoy la mesa que siempre usamos esta siendo utilizada por otra persona, ya que llegamos tarde y no es el día en que usualmente nos juntamos como para tomar nuestro asiento preferencial - emitió eiji con un tono un tanto bromista- mira allá están todos! Hooooi! Chicos! Ya llego tezuka!.

Eiji no es necesario que grites -emití casi en un gruñido, mi dolor de cabeza aunque había disminuido no dejaba de molestar.

Eres a veces tan amargado tezuka - dijo eiji con un gracioso puchero que me saco una sonrisa, que remedio? aparte de llamar la atención de nuestros amigos llamo la atención de todo aquel que nos rodeaba, excepto la persona que ocupaba la mesa que usualmente ocupábamos nosotros lo cual era extraño, note en una mirada rápida que parecía ausente del resto del público.

-Oh que bueno que llegas tezuka, nos tomamos la libertad de pedir whisky para ti, aunque por la cara que te veo no te vendrá bien tomar- dijo Fuji sacandome de mi ensimismamiento mientras levantando el vaso mencionado y bebiendo el contenido, sabia que me sentía mal y el echo de pedir mi bebida favorita con anticipo para tomarla el después ante mis ojos logro hacer sentir mi garganta seca era una de sus maneras sutilmente sádicas de molestarme, incluso a mi.

Ignorando la mirada burlona del de ojos color cielo me senté dando un escueto saludo general y concentrando mi mirada en el cabizbajo oishi que de estar plasmado en una pintura es seguro que el artista dibujaría un fondo oscuro y deprimente a su alrededor

-Bueeeeno! El único que falta es momo, ese desgraciado nos a ignorado olímpicamente el día de hoy, seguro nos está engañando con otros sheketetos más guaporros que nosotros!- emitía eiji de manera graciosa haciéndose el dolido de manera teatral para seguramente aminorar el ambiente tenso que de sentía.

-Eso o ya se consiguió novia por fin, tiene cierto interés en una fémina que al parecer no le pesca- decía fuji todavía con una sonrisa burlona en la cara- es claro que no siempre se tiene suerte en el amor.

Cambiando de tema, taka está de guardia hoy?- pregunte lo mas sutil que pude para alargar un poco el tiempo a favor de oishi que bajo aun mas la cabeza al escuchar a fuji.

-Si, nos dijo que en una hora más o menos le toca su descanso así que se vendrá a sentar con nosotros- respondió inui mientras parecía limpiar los lentes de sus gafas- tezuka no pareces verte bien, tengo unas cuantas píldoras de prueba que podrían servirte

No, gracias- me apresure a responder- es sólo un leve dolor de cabeza y antes de salir tome un analgésico.

Lo siento tezuka.. Que por mi culpa tengas que estar aguantando venir aquí estando en mal estado- por fin emitió unas cuantas palabras oishi de manera gangosa.

-Descuida, no tenía nada mejor que hacer- mentía ya que tenía que investigar algunas cosas para mi trabajo- me sirve un Poco de distracción- dije tratando de convencerme a mi mismo y también a oishi que se veía aquejado.

-Claro.. Igual perdón a todos chicos y gracias por su indeleble ánimo - oh no... sus ojos de veían cristalinos, no dudaba que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento

-Oishi, espero no ser impertinente y desconsiderado, pero me gustaría saber el motivo de tu anterior estado- inui no solía irse por las ramas eh iba directo al grano, usualmente yo era igual pero con el aspecto que se vería oishi no quería ser el que lanzará el inminente bombazo.

Nos cubrió de nuevo una atmósfera más densa que la anterior la cual se veía sólo un poco cortada por las melodías que insistían en hacerse escuchar

Mientras tanto oishi apoyo pesadamente sus antebrazos en la mesa mientras enlazaba sus dedos en un juego intentando encontrar una distracción o quizá pensando en como contestar a sus amigos haciendo su silencio un poco prolongado para poco gusto de algunos.

-Saori me engaño con inue recientemente o quizá todo este tiempo, no estoy seguro... Recién lo descubrí anoche después de.. Después de verlos en una muy comprometedora situación en nuestro departamento - expreso con un deje de dolor en su vos mientras miraba fijamente haciéndolas puños- se hizo una furia después de que me negué a seguir escuchando sus excusas y sin miramientos comenzó a tirar cosas y un montón de insultos me regresó el anillo de compromiso diciendo que debió hacerlo mucho antes y se fue con inue que ya la esperaba fuera enfrente del elevador, así dando por terminada de esa desastrosa manera nuestra relación de años.

Yo no sabía que agregar ante semejante revelación, oishi llevaba mucho tiempo saliendo con saori y el estaba muy enamorado de ella, había trabajado arduamente para estabilizarse, consentirla y pedirla en matrimonio y que su esfuerzo fuera pagado de esa manera era en demasía bajó y despreciable, supongo que todos se sentían igual que yo ya que un mutismo absoluto nos envolvió.

-Creo que necesitamos más tragos, iré a buscar a kawa, decía fuji levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a la barra.

-Oishi... - musito eiji mirando a su amigo con semblante triste e irá contenida en su mirada su emisor le respondió con una débil sonrisa

-Descuiden, fue mejor enterarme ahora que cuando nos casáramos, fue un duro suceso y en medio de la desesperación quise hacer lo que la mayoría hace, beber hasta olvidar pero bueno ya eh comprobado que el efecto es el contrario, mi departamento es clara muestra; esta irreconocible por el desastre que tanto ella como yo hicimos, salí del lugar como pude ya que no me siento bien en el y termine llegando a su departamento.- siguió su relato oishi.

-Esta es una buena oportunidad para un nuevo comienzo, ahora te podrás centrar más en ti y no en otra persona- y se lo merecía, siempre dio todo por la relación que tenía y ahora que se veía liberado de ella aunque de manera forzosa y desanimante sólo quedaba seguir avanzando hacia adelante.

-Quizá es como dice la gente; las cosas pasan por algo y si te a paso esto es porque ella no era para ti y ni tu para ella- hablo el pelirrojo de manera un poco más sería de lo usual.

-Mirándolo desde ese punto de vista mi suerte no parece ser tan mala ahora - sonrió oishi de manera un poco más animada agradeciendo de manera interna la enorme suerte de que a pesar de que le falté el amor que creía poseer, tiene aún tiene amistades irremplazables que en buenas o malas siempre estarían ahí aunque fuera de manera silenciosa para brindar apoyo.

-Bueno chicos, pero esta noche es para desfogarse así que oishi te doy permiso de que te embriagues sin exceso- dijo fuji apareciendo junto a un kawamura uniformado y con bebidas en manos.

Hoy es noche de karaoke, que les parece entrar en ambiente y romper un par de docenas de oídos? - propuso un comprensivo kawa- en un momento les traigo aperitivos y los acompaño, eh echo trato con un compañero para que me cubra el resto de la noche.

-Pues ala! Que la noche es joven y hay que disfrutarla- exclamo eiji con ánimos revitalizados

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se sentía aturdida y no sabía que pensar, parecía que estaba en algún lugar del extranjero ya que las voces o murmullos que escuchaba a su alrededor no los entendía en lo más mínimo, y a pesar de que leía perfectamente esa corta nota dejada por "el" no lograba comprender en su totalidad el contenido o el verdadero significado de dichas palabras, cosa rara ya que siempre era claro y escueto.

-Señorita que le podemos ofrecer? - Se acerco un mesero que atendía en aquel lugar y aún sin atender completamente lo que este le decía señalo la primera cosa que su dedo atino en apuntar y este mismo tomando apunte se marcho para atender ese y un par de mas pedidos.

Así que volviéndose adentrar en sus pensamientos intentaba buscar una respuesta coherente ya que era probable que estuviera mal redactada dicha nota- aquí tiene su bebida - fue despertada de su letargo nuevamente por un chico- señorita parece haber estado sonando - y después de decir eso se marchó.

19 llamadas perdidas se veían en la pantalla de su móvil antes de que volviera a tambalearse sobre la mesa- sak! Que donde demonios andas?! Llevo horas rato intentando contactarte!- se hacia escuchar una vos atraves del auricular.

-Ann.. - Con la vos cortada y viéndose incapaz de pronunciar más de 2 palabras de manera coherente y coordinada sólo atino a ahogar un sollozo mordiéndose los labios fracasando en el intento ya que por mucho que fingía no comprender lo que leía era imposible, ya que sólo no quería creerlo.

-Donde estas mi niña? Iré inmediatamente para allá - ann por su parte confirmaba los temores que habían sido inducidos por la llamada de un número desconocido que informaba sobre una persona querida, aunque pensó que era una broma pesada no perdía nada con llamar a un par de personas, su hermano, kamio y su mejor amiga para disipar cualquier posible duda; su hermano y kamio atendieron enseguida pero su amiga o la muy despistada o había olvidado el móvil, la ignoraba (cosa que no era probable), o le había ocurrido algo (lo que no quería creer).

-Bar shinteoji- pronuncio casi hipando sin poder cargar más con su angustia

Vale, no te muevas de ahí, voy enseguida- escucho finalmente después de dichas palabras el sonido de colgado. Y entre todo el desconcierto que cubría su mente la música comenzó a inundar sus oídos, jamás pensó que la música que solía disfrutar en tiempos libres ahora doliera a tal magnitud alarmante; así que con sed y una mente autónoma se tomó aquel brebaje de atrayente color que le habían dejado antes.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la autora:**

Por el momento os dejare así con la intriga, para serles sincera ya tengo el siguiente capitulo y teniendo casi en proceso el siguiente.

pero quiero dejar un tiempo para ver como de "bien" o "mal"será recibida la historia.

no tengo aún en mente con quien se quedara nuestra protagonita "Sakuno" así que os traere en un vortice de incertidumbre.

Solo hay que esperar a ver a donde nos lleva esto por que ni yo lo se. lol se podria decir que es mi primer historia (al menos la publicada) los proyectos que s formaron antes en mi cabeza justo ahora no planeo compartirlos hasta que este segura de el rumbo en concreto que tomara. así se que ven fallas sean pacientes y bueno soy abierta a criticas constructivas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Overflowing

**Disclaimer**: Prince of tenis y sus personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi. Solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro para mi historia: **Overflowing** la cual si es de Mi autoría y no doy consentimiento de plagio.

**Advertencias:** **OOC, AU/UA, Posible Lime y Lemon.**

**Notas: (**Para comprención mayor del fic**)**

**OoOoO** Cambio de lugar, personaje o temporal

Texto Normal.

_pensamientos y/o pasado._

**Sinopsis:**

Cuando se cree que se toca fondo y termina algo de manera irremediable, solo queda levantarse, aceptar todo aquello que te aqueja y desequilibra y como dicen si se cierra una puerta otra nueva se abre.  
Tu que elegirías?  
Si te das cuenta que aquella vida que veías antes proyectarse en tu mente no está completamente acabada y esa puerta quedo entre abierta y teniendo en cuenta que quizá si quedan cabos sueltos; te arriesgarías a seguirlo intentando?  
En cambio, si se cerró completamente, forzarías las cosas para volver ahí? Costase lo que costase.  
O por otro lado tomarías un nuevo camino que posiblemente te lleve a la felicidad, aquel que a simple vista te ofrece tanto o más de lo que antes jamás hubieras imaginado.

Hay un enorme cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones que se desbordan sin compasión alguna, tienes que elegir a bien o mal lo que crees mejor para ti y si las cosas no salen como quieres; atenerte a las consecuencias.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**-

-No creo que lo haga - decía inui

-Apostamos?- ofrecía fuji mirando con guasa a eiji caminar al escenario

-Les dije que debíamos pararlo - a pesar de que fue en decisión unánime que sería noche de borrachera no nos percatamos que el poco tolerante al alcohol eiji se le fueron un poco las copas de mas y el hombre estaba más hiperactivo y cotorro de lo normal y cada ves que se levantaba a caminar el muy torpe tropezaba continuamente.

-Esos idiotas decían que no querían cantar conmigo porque dicen que solo soy un mediocre cantante de ducha- balbuceaba molesto e indignado caminando hacia el escenario- Ya les callare la boca con un hermoso y retumbante canto que los haga llorar de la emoción, aunque oishi no me quiso acompañar...

**OoOoOo**

Mareada y progresivamente notando que la temperatura del lugar había aumentado sakuno veía pasar a parejas y personas felices sobre el escenario que tenía casi a un lado gritando a viva voz palabras bonitas que distaban mucho a su humor actual tenía que soportar este calvario ya que ann no había llamado de nuevo para confirmar su llegada.

Estaba cansada y dolida de escuchar pura música romántica por sobre todo, el amor no era todo pintado de rosa y ¡alguien tenía que hacérselos entender!- Quizá si les pido que canten algo diferente toman en cuenta mi sugerencia- se río de su tono de voz, parecía adormilada más sin embargo precisamente sueño no tenía, al contrario la urgencia de explayarse era mas que palpable algo raro en ella ya que no solía ser persona de muchas palabras por la timidez que la caracterizaba.

Entonces le vio, un chico bastante atractivo con un andar un tanto pausado y vacilante de camino al escenario, antes de llegar a la altura de su mesa lo vio tropezar al menos en 2 ocaciones desde que sus ojos se posaron sobre el, no pudo reprimir una risita que le recordó a si misma quitando su tenue sonrojo y su aparente despiste ya que paseaba su mirada a su alrededor su risa fue a causa por que ella misma solía tropezar mucho con cosas como bancos, las sillas, mesas o quizá alguna piedra traviesa que osara meterse en su camino, peor aún cuando era mas joven inclusive con sus propios pies..

Recordar la trajo de nuevo a el presente, juventud.. recuerdos gratos que ayudaban a su actual presente a punzar como agujas sus ya heridos sentimientos, así que recordando lo que se había propuesto, cambiar un poco la música al menos hasta que llegara su amiga a por ella, puesto que no podía irse ya que prometió esperar ahí.

Mientras tanto eiji había preguntado en su camino a dos chicas y un grupo de tres chicos si querían cantar con el música siniestra que retumbara en el corazón de el público presente, por su parte los chicos uno de ellos le miro con cara de burla como sus amigos, otro me dirigió una mirada que le hizo sentir algún tipo de kimera tipo ser con 3 cabezas, cuernos y piernas de centauro mientras el ultimo solo me sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda haciéndome entender que no lo harían. Con las chicas no fue mejor, una solo se rió y dio la vuelta y marcho, con la otra al segundo apareció un orangután enorme que me mato con la mirada y se marchó con ella así sin más ya había perdido la esperanza y se veía cantando solo..

Al llegar al escenario eiji alcanzó a escuchar una casi e imperceptible voz siéndolo acallada por otra mas fuerte negando algún pedido que supuso sería sobre cantar alguna canción cosa injusta así que ayudaría a la persona en cuestión.

Oí, oí, oí porque le niegas a cantar a- vio hacia un lado y vio a una chica pelirroja al igual que el de una muy baja estatura- la señorita, eso si que no debería estar permitido, se apoyó en una bocina cercana mientras miraba de soslayó al hombre.

-Lo que ella quiere no es cantar, quiere que se cambie el tipo de música que cantan los demás- explicó el encargado del karaoke- le explicaba que si quiere algo en especifico ella cante así como los demás lo hacen.

Ella temblaba como un animalito en problemas que a vista de eiji pensó que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento, aunque era difícil de decir con su mirada gacha pero tenía que la chica fuera bruscamente sacada del local ya que su pequeña mano empuñada no predecía nada bueno.

-Ok! Dime pequeña wonejita-tan! ¿Que es lo que prefieres escuchar?- pronuncie de manera graciosa el sobre nombre que se me vino a la mente al ver el pequeño llavero que colgaba de su chaqueta y pues ver a la chica en un apuro había hecho que se compadeciera de ella, de igual manera iba a cantar pero no estaba seguro aun de que, de todas formas parece que llame su atención y con unas mejillas sumamente coloradas pero aún así con voz más que segura me dijo- Una de desamor.

**OoOoOoOo**

Había intentado llevar a cabo mi pequeño y nada elaborado plan, quería que cantaran algo diferente y mas dolorosamente realista, quería abrir los ojos y mirar mi situación desde otra perspectiva y calmar mi dolor de alguna manera, hasta este momento comprendía un poco mi petición egoísta; no porque yo pasara por un trago amargo debía hacerle lo mismo a los demás, escuche qué alguien intentaba interceder por mi sin saber realmente sobre mi egoísmo, junto a mi dolor y pesimismo se unió al paquete de malas emociones la vergüenza y el desánimo si es que podía ser aun mas mayor.

Ok! Dime pequeña Wonejita-tan, ¿que es lo que prefieres escuchar?- alcance a escuchar la voz de mi auto proclamado defensor llamándome bajo un nombre extraño así que saliendo de mi auto análisis personal y olvidándome de la vergüenza por un segundo levante mi rostro para encontrarme con el chico que había observado momentos antes y dentro de mi depresión inconscientemente me saco una sonrisa, así que meditando sus palabras decidí hacer audible mi pequeño deseo de la noche una única ves mas y con la boca aun seca pronuncie- una de desamor.

El chico se quedo pensando un momento y miro hacia abajo para murmurar algo sobre que no era un buen día, en fin comprendo que posiblemente también lo e incordiado con mi petición así que lo dejaría por La Paz iría a sentarme un momento a descansar ya que me encontraba un poco mareada y aunque aun me podía mover cada ves mas mis pasos de volvieron pesados y Cansinos, esperaría como una buena niña a ann sentada en algún rincón oscuro del lugar para lamer mis heridas así que como buena perdedora comencé a retroceder.

-Esta bien!, cantare una de ese tipo, pero con una condición- me tomo por sorpresa el arrebató del chico al levantar la voz y mirarme con el cejo fruncido- que cantes conmigo- así que sonrío de manera cegadoramente enorme y me tomo de la mano mientras pedía al encargado del karaoke para cantar dos canciones.

Espera!, espera...- mi problema no era cantar, siempre lo hacia cuando me duchaba, cocinaba o cuando me encontraba de buen humor, mi problema era precisamente hacerlo en un escenario con gente viéndome tenía un pánico escénico atroz!- tengo pánico escénico, no puedo hacerlo- alcance a balbucear mientras me arrastraba a hacer fila tras unas aproximadamente 7 personas que esperaban su turno.

Descuida a todos nos pasa, tu solo cierra los ojos e imagina que solo estamos los dos- me dijo despreocupado el muy descarado, comencé a temblar y a marearme mas de lo que ya estaba- mientras el cogia en sus manos una tipo tablet que le pasaban para revisar el repertorio de canciones habidas y por haber- escucha wonejita-tan desde el momento que me pediste una canción tenemos un trato, yo te ayudo a cantar la que tu quieres y tu me ayudas con la mía; es un trato perfecto- decía el mientras me miraba con entusiasmo así que era difícil decirle "No" a esa cara- toma escoge y toma un poco de esto para que te calmes.

Al tomar la tablet y la bebida a medio tomar comencé a buscar una canción y me tope con varías que conocía ya que o bien las escuchaba en la radio o escuche con una vieja amiga, el recuerdo golpeo de nuevo mi memoria así que tome un trago que me hizo toser, sabia amargo.

Tomoka mi mejor amiga de la preparatoria en una ocasión paso por un período de depresión ya que había sido rechazada por algún tipo y en medio de su depresión descargo un montón de música de todo tipo que hablaba sobre amores rotos y películas del mismo tipo y se encerró en su cuarto con helado y chocolate, durante ese tiempo la visitaba casi diario y aveces me quedaba a dormir con ella, no sabia como se sentía pero esperaba que al menos mi presencia la hiciera sentir mejor así fue como la acompañe casi por 2 semanas y media hasta que repentinamente se mudo con unos tíos perdiendo yo el contacto con ella poco después de eso

Seguí bajando la lista de canciones hasta que llegue a una que escuche en el pasado con tomoka y me gusto mucho y me sentí identificada, tome otro trago ahora mas grande aguantando la amargura de su sabor y el mareo que parecía aumentar de nuevo- esta emmm - le dije señalando con el dedo la canción al chico, no sabia como llamarlo.

Ah! Cierto, eiji. Llámame eiji wonejita-tan- dijo al ver mi mirada interrogante sobre el y después paso su mirada sobre la tablet hacia donde apuntaba mi dedo- ya té decidiste? Humm.. La mentira, creo que la e escuchado así que creo que nos irá bien- me lanzo otra sonrisa segadora. Ya estamos listos; termino con un giño y se giró hacia la fila, estábamos a solo tres personas de pasar, ni cuenta me di en que momento había disminuido tanto la fila, mi boca se sentía seca así que di otro trago terminándome ese brebaje..

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ann después de haber salido apresuradamente de su pequeño departamento corrió prácticamente a buscar un taxi para ir a buscar su amiga, se encontraba demasiado preocupada por ella ya que las connotaciones alegres y pintorescas que usualmente se escuchaban en su tono de voz por teléfono el día de hoy se encontraban totalmente ausentes y el quejido que alcanzó a escuchar de ella antes de que respondiera sus preguntas aumento su preocupación, si fuera por ella hubiera volado hacia el lugar en un segundo pero había un tráfico de mierda por las calles así que le tomo mas tiempo del que hubiera querido llegar hacia el lugar.

Llevaba 4 minutos desde que había llegado y sakuno de nuevo demoraba en responder a su teléfono, ansiosa colgó y se dispuso a entrar al establecimiento, si era necesario recorrería cada mesa y esquina del lugar hasta encontrarla.

El lugar se encontraba con una iluminación tenue exceptuando el bar y... Oh mierda- murmuro al ver hacia el escenario un poco mas iluminado al igual que la barra del bar, si no se equivocaba ya no sería necesario buscarla en todo el lugar.. era inconfundible el color de su pelo ahora ondeándose curiosamente suelto?, asentía torpemente a otro chico pelirrojo al igual que ella mientras ella se abanicaba constantemente con una mano intentando disipar el posible calor que inclusive era notorio por sus muy coloradas mejillas y con la otra mano tomaba un micrófono y comenzó a sonar el armónico compás de la música mientras ella cerraba sus ojos en son de concentración.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**La Mentira de Laura Canoura.**_ (punto de vista sakuno)_

Se te olvida

que me quieres a pesar de lo que dices

pues llevamos en el alma cicatrices

imposibles de borrar

_[ empecé a cantar la canción de manera pausada procurando mantener un tono de voz aceptable y lo mas lejano posible a las notas que emitía al hablar desde la ultima hora para no avergonzar a eiji que se encontraba a mi lado, pero al recordar de nuevo a aquella persona me vi incapaz de continuar dejando a eiji con la siguiente estrofa solo aguantando las crecientes lagrimas que amenazaban con caer por primera ves en la noche ]_

Se te olvida

que hasta puedo hacerte mal si me decido

pues tu amor lo tengo muy comprometido

pero a fuerzas no será

_[ eiji de manera comprensiva reclamó mi atención tomando mi mano libre y guiñándome un ojo cuando vio que voltee hacia el y mientras movía los hombros al son de la música me invito a bajar los 4 escalones que nos separaban del resto mientras seguía cantando. No podía seguir siendo una cobarde, tenía que afrontar y sobre todo aceptar mi situación por mucho que doliera, así que deje salir todo y me deje llevar, cantaría cada palabra como si se la dijera a el, en este momento aceptaba y afrontaba mis males, quizá más tarde lloraría por ellos y después de eso. que fuera lo que dios quisiera ]_

Y hoy resulta

que no soy de la estatura de tu vida

_[ pronuncie las palabras con ironía y dolor mezclados dirigiéndome hacía un hombre guapo de pelo azabache sentado en la primera mesa como si fuese aquel quien tanto daño y sin palabras aun no pronunciadas a viva voz me estaba quebrando, aun tomada de la mano de eiji ya que ahora el era mi apoyo; gracias a este agradable desconocido aun no me desmoronaba y me deleitaba explayando a viva voz como me sentía. Presione su mano para indicarle que el siguiera. Necesitaba tomar un respiro ]_

y al dejarme casi, casi, se te olvida

que hay un pacto entre los dos

_[ siguió cantando mientras miraba hacia una de las pantallas puestas en los pilares del lugar. continuamos Caminando ahora al centro que servía de pequeña pista de baile frente a la pequeña plataforma que era el escenario, y ahora el presionó mi mano para indicarme que me cedía la siguiente parte]_

Por mi parte

te devuelvo tu promesa de adorarme

ni siquiera sientas pena por dejarme

_[ lo solté y me atreví a girar a su alrededor con sensualidad casi recién descubierta e imaginando que el era la personificación de el, mis males. mientras pasaba mi mano desde su hombro derecho y la anchura de su espalda hasta posarme de nuevo frente a él y pose mi mano sobre su pecho para terminar alzando un dedo acusador y presionarlo sobre su pectoral izquierdo, como una lanza asesina hacia su corazón. ]_

que ese pacto...

...no es con dios..

_[ y finalmente terminamos ambos la canción cantando en conjunto la ultima parte y ahora eiji me sorprendía tomando mi mano antes acusatoria y me giraba sobre mi propio eje y nos mecíamos con las últimas tonadas de la música disfrutando de la ovación que se alzó al rededor quizá el y yo permitiéndome apoyar mi cabeza en su ahora hombro amigo, ahora si me podía desmoronar mientras alrededor la gente nos aplaudía y alababa]_

**OoOoOo**

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por la voz de eiji que me decía que aun nos faltaba cantar una canción, así que me obligue de nuevo a tragar el nudo de mi garganta y las lagrimas para mas tarde y abrí los ojos lentamente, eiji ya había soltado su abrazo pero me mantenía sujeta de la cintura con ambas manos de cada lado.

Olvidando mi actuación anterior regreso de estrépito mi pudor y evite su mirada con vergüenza buscando concentrar mi vista borrosa en otro lado y ahí fue entonces que todo lo que estaba reprimiendo se desmorono, entre el público vi la mirada casi dorada del dueño de mi mal de amores que me miraba con la intensidad que le caracterizaba y algo mas indescifrable que no me permitió ver mi visión aun un poco borrosa pero su mirada aun así erizaba cada bello de mi piel aun a una larga distancia, quise emitir palabra para detener su marcha, aún necesitaba escuchar su palabra y deseaba que me dijera que todo fue una mentira y entonces la música de "In the end" de Black veil brides Comenzó a sonar y el público nos animaba a continuar, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue extender mi mano para alcanzar a ryoma luchando contra mi borrosa mirada y el grito de eiji a mi espalda y ann? Después todo se volvió oscuro a mi alrededor.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno como que también a saku se le subieron un poquito las copas pero dentro de lo que cabe lo supo disimular un poco, pero eso mas la presion emocional al final a terminado colapsando.

ustedes que piensan? la historia basicamente empieza con un final inconcluso, pero esto podria ser también el preludio de un nuevo inicio. con quien seria? XD; si hay alguien que me leea agradeceria sus opiniones :) ya ven que soy nueva en esto. :p

Canción: : watch?v=VHBP-zLtPb0 (solo quiten espacios).


End file.
